Cancer
by Naryoku-chan
Summary: No mucho que decir. Las cosas serán como tengan que ser.  Sasuhina SongFic y mal summary . Título poco atractivo? Juzgue usted.


_**Aclaraciónes antes de empezar**: Todos los personajes mencionados son de **Masashi Kishimoto.** Puede que hayan tenido ciertos cambios de personalidad, pero fue sólo para que la obra fuera estéticamente más creíble._

**_Cáncer ~ (Sasuhina FanFic)._**

_**Canción:** Cancer._

_**Autor: **My chemical romance._

* * *

_**I wonder**_

_**If you could get me a drink**_

_**Of water cause my lips are chapped and faded**_

-Gracias, amor - Suspiró resignado. Amaba a su mujer con locura, pero las condiciones se le hacían un asunto patético y repetitivo - ¿Podrías traerme un vaso de agua? Tengo sed. -El amor de su corta vida asintió y salió de la habitación meneando las caderas con gracia sutil. Él, por su parte, clavó la mirada en el trasero de ésta. _Se podría que era lo mejor que podía sacarle a esto._

_**Call my Aunt Marie**_

_**help her gather all my things**_

_**and bury me**_

_**in all my favorite colors,**_

_**my sisters and my brothers, still,**_

Su novia regresó con un vaso de cristal frío en las manos y lo dejó sobre la mesita junto a la cama . Sonrió y acarició la mejilla masculina. -T-te amo Sasuke... -Su sonrisa se esfumó y su voz suave se quebró en las últimas sílabas. Él frunció el seño y tomó su mano con firmeza -Yo también te amo, Hinata. -Suspiró- No quiero que te sigas torturando de esta manera. -Ella cayó junto a él, y se arrodilló junto a la cama. Apretó con las dos manos la de su novio, y colocó su frente en éstas. Las lágrimas corrieron de forma automática, mojando la colcha.

_**I will not kiss you,**_

_**cause the hardest part of this,**_

_**is leaving you.**_

Sasuke no podia decir nada al respecto. Ya estaba cansado de discutir siempre lo mismo, así que había decidido que lo mejor era no darle más vueltas al tema... Sin embargo, sentía que su alma se quebraba cuando su novia lloraba a causa de él. Le hacía sentirse horrible a causa de la culpa.

Además no habia más vueltas que darle al asunto; En menos de dos semanas él iba a morir, y no habia nada que pudiera evitarlo. La maldita quimioterapia no pudo hacer nada por él, más que dejarlo como un esqueleto; Y con muchas heridas en la boca, dolores increíbles, fatiga, náuseas..._ y encima calvo._

_**Now turn away,**_

_**cause I'm awful just to see**_

_**cause all my hair's abandoned all my body**_

Hinata se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación envuelta en su agonía. Sasuke extendió la mano débilmente en un vano intento de sostenerla, pero en el fondo la entendía, ella era muy delicada y todo esto lograba sobrecogerla por mucho. Pero aún así esto sólo ponía las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya eran.

El silenció inundó la habitación, y él se quedó sentado en la cama mirando el espejo que había relativamente frente a él. _Eso era deprimente en todo sentido..._

_**All my agony,**_

_**know that I will never marry,**_

Ahora nada tenía el mismo sentido que tuvo hace 2 meses atrás. Opinaba que todo pasó muy rápido... Pero después de todo, a un cáncer al pulmón fulminante no hay mucha batalla que darle.

Ahora, sentado frente a su propio fantasma.

Desde que supo lo de su cáncer no se habían besado otra vez. Sabía que el sabor de sus labios lograrían matarlo, y no quería que el corazón de su querida se rompiera en mil pedazos. Sería doloroso para ambos, y era algo que sabía muy bien.

Reflexionaba lo mucho que se lamentaba por no haberle pedido matrimonio a Hinata.

A estas alturas ya sería inútil acerlo, y tampoco estaba dispuesto a salir en las fotografías de su boda con cabeza de rodilla._ Y dejar a Hinata viuda a las dos semanas sería de mal gusto para todos..._

_**and baby I'm just soggy from the chemo,**_

_**but counting down the days to go.**_

Hinata regresó a la media hora después. Sasuke seguía mirando su reflejo con los ojos desorbitados. Sonrió cuando una de las manos femeninas de su novia se posó sobre su cabeza desnuda, acariciándola con suavidad y ternura, pero al mismo tiempo con pequeños temblores por el pánico y la angustia que consumían su pequeño corazón.

Sasuke volteó a verla, y los ojos perla de ella estaban rojos e hinchados, y el delineador corrido la hacían ver como un mapache con rabia. Rió bajo ante su pensamiento, pero un dolor punzante en el lado izquierdo de su pecho le sofocó la risa. Puso su mano contra su corazón y lo presionó con fuerza, el dolor de verdad era agudísimo. Tomó aire un segundo, y luego lo dejó salir con fuerza con un "Te amo" improvisado. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse e intentó hablar -L-lo siento amor mío...-Jadeó-... L-Lamento n-no poder quedarme más tiempo... -La mano del pelinegro cayó sobre el colchón, y sus ojos se fueron a blanco. Hinata se sobresaltó y colocó su mano sobre la de él. Llamó a su amado con voz aguda y horrorizada. Al no recibir respuesta comenzó a llamarle más fuerte y con más desesperación.

_**It's just ain't living**_

_**and I just hope you know**_

_**that if you say,**_

_**good-bye today,**_

_**I'd ask you to be true,**_

Luego de unos minutos se levantó con resignación_. No podía retenerlo más tiempo, le dolería mas a él que a ella_. Arrastró los pies hasta el teléfono y marcó el número de el mejor amigo de Sasuke. Esperó un momento a que contestaran, mientras, carraspeaba un poco su garganta para no sonar tan desastrosa. Finalmente al otro lado de la línea contestó una voz masculinamuy familiar para ella. - Naruto-kun, n-necesito que l-llamesa Sakura, si a-acaso p-podría venir un momento... Y después n-necesito q-que llam-mes a una _f-f-funeraria..._ Te lo agradecería mucho. -Colgó con rapidez sin esperar una respuesta, antes que su voz se quebrara más. Lo último que necesitaba era que Naruto se diera cuenta de su infierno personal.

_**cause the hardest part of this,**_

_**is leaving you...**_

Volvió a la habitación donde estaba el difunto. Se acercó con cuidado y cerró los ojos de Sasuke. Repasó con la yema de los dedos las miles de heridas y manchas rojas que adornaban feamente sus labios perfectos, al igual que las venitas rojas que rodeaban su cuero cabelludo. A pesar de todo eso a ella le seguía pareciendo el hombre más guapo de Konoha, y del mundo... _De su mundo_.

Se sentó en la alfombra junto a la cama, y sujetó con fuerza una de las manos de su cadáver.

Cerró los ojos y el agua comenzó a correr desde sus ojos, inundando sus mejillas rosas.

Sintió unos pasos entrar, y luego de eso un objeto estrellarse contra el piso. Abrió los ojos y vió a Sakura y Naruto con los ojos abiertos y vidriosos. _Debí haber cerrado la puerta_, pensó.

Podría jurar que vió los puños de Naruto cerrarse antes de abalanzarse sobre el cuerpo muerto de su amigo y tirarse a llorar como un niño pequeño. Sakura permaneció inmovil en la puerta, aún así tuvo que apoyarse con el marco de la misma para no caer.

_Este es el final de las cosas... Por lo menos para tí, Sasuke Uchiha._

_**cause the hardest part of this,**_

_**is leaving you...**_

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Debo admitir que ha estado bastante perturbador. ¡Culpable! haha.**_

_**Pues ya tenía un buen rato de no pasar por estos lados, y qué puedo decir; sólo que me siento muy contenta con este song-fic. Me ha dejado bastante satisfecha para resumir las cosas**__**. **_

_**No espero grandes comentarios ni nada por el estilo, sólo espero contar con que os haya gustado y que el mensaje haya llegado directo a destino. En realidad hice esto con la intención de hacer un "homenaje" a las personas con cáncer, que sé, se pasa bastante mal. Por eso quiero dedicarles esto de corazón, y ojalá que logren la próspera recuperación.**_

_**Me despido de todos ustedes con mis más sinceros cariños, saludos y disculpas por no haber publicado casi en años. Esto de querer mejorar ¡Pff! **_

_**Cuidense gente.**_

_**P/D: Comentatios, críticas u otros serán bien recibidos por mi persona.**_


End file.
